


Got It

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitani gets stuck waiting for Kaneko through her volleyball practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based on [this TFTK post](http://textsfromthekiin.tumblr.com/post/28425398028/using-what-youve-got-always-a-good-plan-mitani).

Mitani sat sprawled across the bleachers with his math textbook open, though barely even glanced at, in his lap. He was supposed to be studying; had, in fact, studied for ten whole minutes. But that was when the girl's volleyball team had started their practice. At first, it was just that the sound of fists and forearms and palms hitting the ball made it difficult to focus on equations. Then he'd looked up in annoyance.

Kaneko was serving at the time. Clad in a white t-shirt edged in red on the sleeves and her navy blue gym bloomers, she held the ball in a commanding way as she surveyed the rest of the court. Nodding, she bounced the ball a few times in a practiced way, then tossed it into the air and jumped, her exposed thighs and calves flexing, letting her hand hit the ball with a loud _thwack_ and sending it between two girls on the other side of the net who flinched back from the ball's speed.

Mitani tried not to stare. He had homework, after all. But, he was waiting on Kaneko because she was going to tutor him over pastries. Still... if she was going to be tutoring him anyway, there was really no point in his studying. He slid the book back into his satchel and leaned forward to watch the practice game progress.

In a way, it was torture. Most of the girls on the team were pretty cute, really. But Kaneko... She was powerful and Mitani found that kind of hot, even though it wasn't something he's just say out loud. Kaneko knew he was there, but she was the only one who was acting like it wasn't some big deal that there was a boy there. Several of the other girls kept looking at him and missing shots, as though he cared at all about girls who didn't even need bras.

And then, Kaneko. When she went to bump the ball, hands clenched together with her thumbs side by side and her forearms straight... Mitani was a guy, so he _had_ to look at the way her shirt folded as the position pushed her breasts together, right? 

The practice went on and eventually the game broke up in favor of doing drills and then running sprints across the gym. Kaneko stood off to one side for a bit, talking with a friend, and then she glanced up at him and grinned. He should have known that meant trouble and looked away. Instead, his eyes stayed fixed on her as she leaned forward and stretched, the back of her shirt coming just untucked from the bloomers, and then stood up and slid her thumbs under the edge of the leg holes of the bloomers and adjusted them. She laughed with her friend and Mitani had to wonder if he was the butt of some joke she'd made.

When the practice finally ended, Kaneko dashed halfway up the bleachers toward him with a smirk. "I just need to shower and change, so give me another 15 minutes?"

Mitani glanced at his watch. It wasn't as late as he'd thought, but it wouldn't do to let her know that. He shrugged one shoulder and sighed. "I guess."

She told took ten minutes and burst out of the locker room with her hair still dripping wet and her face pink. He'd moved down to wait by the door and she took his arm suddenly and he nearly panicked and pulled away, but allowed her to clutch on to him; hoping she'd get to whatever point she appeared to be trying to make. "That was fun," she said finally.

"Huh? What was?" Mitani adjusted his grip on his school bag.

"Having you watch me," she said softly, then stuck her tongue out at him. "You're really very obvious, you know."

"What?! What's obvious?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, letting his arm drop, and touched her index finger to his chest, tapping it to punctuate her next words. "You. Like. Me."

"So?" Mitani groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Is that why you were doing that... that stuff?"

Kaneko looked down at her chest and then back up to Mitani's face. "Hey, if you've got it, right?"

Mitani grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "It's mine, now."

She snorted. "Remember: you're buying, okay?"

And pastries and math filled some of the rest of the evening, but definitely not all.


End file.
